leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tower duo
Tower duo is a fan term for the Legendary duo of Johto that consists of and . Lugia and Ho-Oh are often regarded as polar opposites. Lugia, the mascot of and , represents the sea, storms, and the color silver. Ho-Oh, the mascot of and , represents the sky, rainbows, and the color gold. Both are also trio masters: Lugia is the master of the Legendary birds, while Ho-Oh is the master of the Legendary beasts. History The legend of the Tower Duo is introduced in Generation II, and states that the two birds each resided on a tower: Lugia on the Brass Tower, and Ho-Oh on the Bell Tower. When the Brass Tower was destroyed, the pair was split up, and Ho-Oh created the Legendary beasts: , , and . Lugia Lugia is the Diving Pokémon, found in any Generation II games, XD: Gale of Darkness, , , and . Lugia's stats are more defensive than its counterpart, whose stats are more on the offensive side. It is also faster than Ho-Oh. Both share an equal HP and Special Defense at 106 and 154, respectively. Lugia's signature move, deals damage and has an increased critical hit ratio and can hit non-adjacent opponents in Triple Battles. In Pokémon Silver and SoulSilver, Lugia is the main Legendary Pokémon and can be obtained once the player has the Silver Wing and Tidal Bell and reaches the waterfall basin of the Whirl Islands. In Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, Lugia can be found at Sea Mauville from a portal at control desk in the submerged control room after the player has obtained the Tidal Bell. In Pokémon Ultra Moon, Lugia can be found in the Ultra Space Wilds by following a blue Ultra Wormhole to the Water World during the Ultra Warp Ride minigame. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, Shadow Lugia is a corrupted by the criminal organization Cipher, believed to be the ultimate Shadow Pokémon and completely immune to purification. As a sign of this corruption, its appearance is different from that of a normal Lugia, unlike other Shadow Pokémon who appear normal but possess a shadowy aura. In Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, Lugia can be called with a Ranger Sign to allow the player to battle it again on the Eastern Sea. Ho-Oh Ho-Oh, the Rainbow Pokémon, can be found in any Generation II games, Colosseum, , , and . Ho-Oh's stats are on the offensive side, unlike Lugia, whose stats are more defensive. Both share an equal HP and Special Defense at 106 and 154, respectively. Ho-Oh's former signature move, , inflicts damage, with a 50% chance of ing the target. In Pokémon Gold and HeartGold, Ho-Oh is the main Legendary Pokémon and can be obtained once the player has the Rainbow Wing and Clear Bell by reaching the summit of the Tin Tower. In Pokémon Omega Ruby, Ho-Oh can be found at Sea Mauville from a portal at the end of a beam after the player has obtained the Clear Bell. In Pokémon Ultra Sun, Ho-Oh can be found in the Ultra Space Wilds by following a red Ultra Wormhole to the Cliff World during the Ultra Warp Ride minigame. In Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, Ho-Oh can be called to battle again on Rainbow Dais with a Ranger Sign once the player completes the storyline. Similar movesets Similar base stats In the anime In the main series :See also: Ho-Oh (anime), Lugia (M02) and Silver (Johto) In the Pokémon anime, Ho-Oh and Lugia debuted separately, both having met Ash in one way or the other. Ho-Oh appeared to at the end of the first episode, flying alongside a rainbow across the sky after a thunderstorm. It has appeared on various other occasions. Lugia was featured in The Power of One, central to the legend of Shamouti Island. Its psychic powers allow it to communicate with humans. Both have appeared variously throughout the anime being mentions and flashbacks, as well as in the intro of several movies such as Jirachi: Wish Maker, The Rise of Darkrai, Arceus and the Jewel of Life, and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. In Pokémon Generations ]] ]] A wild Lugia appeared in The Adventure. A wild Ho-Oh appeared in Ecruteak City in The Reawakening. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Past Ho-Oh and Lugia were at one point captured by the Masked Man, Ho-Oh was once used to kidnap six children: Carl, Sham, Karen, Will, and . He had plucked a Rainbow Wing and Silver Wing from them, but the items were stolen by Green who had escaped with Silver. Sometime after he had lost control of the two, where they escaped and flew to different locations. Ho-Oh first appeared as a silhouette in Just a Spearow Carrier, which shows a flashback of Green's capture, said event caused her to fear of bird Pokémon. It appeared again as a silhouette in Hitmonlee, Baby! (One More Time), when Green was explaining to that she believes the Elite Four were the ones who controlled it to capture her. Lugia had stayed dormant at Cerise Island, until the Kanto Elite Four summoned it with Badge Amplifier in an attempt to exterminate humans. It appeared before them in the form of a spirit in The Might of... Metapod?!. After Lance's defeat it flew to the west. The Diving Pokémon had returned to the Whirl Islands, before causing havoc around the S.S. Aqua in Sandslash Surprise, where it was properly identified as Lugia. Soon enough the Johto Dex Holders meet each other, where they make a plan to capture it in Lively Lugia I,II and III. They managed to weaken it but as it was about to be caught in 's Poké Ball, the Masked Man had quickly thrown his own Poké Ball capturing it. The Masked Man then attacked the Tin Tower using Team Rocket to prompt Ho-Oh to return to Ecruteak City, ultimately capturing the Rainbow Pokémon. Ho-Oh was later seen at Indigo Plateau under Pryce's control, alongside , wreaking havoc and destruction. They were then lent to Karen and Will to fight Green at Ilex Forest. They nearly defeated her Legendary birds, but all the trainers' Pokémon from both Johto and Kanto were sent there with the use of the Pokémon Storage System, with the combined strength of all the Pokémon the two were freed from Pryce's control and flew off to parts unknown. In High-tailing It from Haunter, Ho-Oh and Lugia were briefly seen when the Advanced level Grunt was talking to about the past accomplishments of the Pokédex holders. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Ho-Oh appeared in GDZ65. Shu captured Lugia once, but released it in order to let it continue protecting the ocean. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Ho-Oh appeared in The Legendary Ho-oh!! and PMHGSS02. While Lugia appeared in Clefairy Rangers to the Rescue!! and Take me to the Dragon Palace!. Related articles * * Category:Fanon terminology * zh:传说的大型鸟类宝可梦 fr:Oiseaux gardiens it:Duo Torre